1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus having a cooling fan to directly cool internal parts of the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus such as a television (hearinbelow, referred to as TV) receives a public broadcasting signal and transmits a limited number of broadcasting channels to a user. However, a TV receiving a cable broadcasting signal or a satellite broadcasting signal supplies more than dozens of broadcasting channels, thereby increasing its use because it can satisfy various wants of a user.
In the case of the TV receiving the cable broadcasting signals, if the user pays a basic charge, the user can watch only public broadcasting channels and basic cable channels. If the user pays over a predetermined additional charge, the user can watch the public broadcasting channels, the basic cable channels, and additional premium cable channels. Accordingly, it is preferable but not necessary to equip a reception-limited card in the display apparatus receiving the cable broadcasting signal. The reception-limited card has data of a subscriber stored therein. Also, the reception-limited card allows the subscriber to watch the pay channels after confirming the subscriber's subscription. The reception-limited card is provided as a PCMCIA (personal computer memory card international association) card mounted with a smart card saving the data of the subscriber. The reception-limited card of this type is defined as a point of deployment (POD) card. The POD card transmits the management data of the subscriber. Also the POD card receives various charged signals. Therefore, the reception-limited card makes possible to bill the charged services in various ways.
In the case that the POD card is mounted in a thin display apparatus such as a LCD (liquid crystal display) or a PDP (plasma display panel), the POD card is coupled to a PCB (printed circuit board), which is provided in back of a display panel. Accordingly, heat generated from the POD card is transmitted to the PCB and the display panel, and thereby disturbs forming an image in the display panel.
A back plate for cooling the PDP TV is disclosed in Korean Utility Model No. 20-167100. The back plate for cooling the PDP TV comprises material of aluminum back plate having a curve structure to cool heat generated when the PDP TV operates, a cooling pin protruded from the curve structure, and a cooling part having an air ventilation path subsided from the curve structure and serving as a path of external air. Thus, there is an effect that a PDP device of the PDP TV is cooled.
However, in such a conventional display apparatus, it is difficult to directly cool the heat generated from the POD card or the like and transmitted to the internal parts of the display apparatus.